


This Mound Is Geologically Uninteresting But I'm Stuck Here And You're Not

by Monthenor



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: 12x12, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monthenor/pseuds/Monthenor
Summary: Twelve twelve-word stories from the perspective of Cory Twelve, geologic surveyor/pitcher.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	This Mound Is Geologically Uninteresting But I'm Stuck Here And You're Not

reported parkpark wildfire risk currently minimal -- Oscar could not hide their disappointment

\--

when I see a rock I get so excited I forget myself

\--

I have submitted this round leather sample twenty times but they insist

\--

maybe with another firmware upgrade they'll stop looking at me like that

\--

this parkpark is not big enough to hide from the technicians -- nevertheless!

\--

I don't think the team likes rocks as much as I do

\--

I'm less efficient with this leather scoop padding but it pleases Eiz

\--

I don't set fires intentionally but I'd never admit it to you

\--

my sensors shouldn't detect cheering but they do and please never stop

\--

intriguing clinkery igneous raised beach -- all samples timestamped at seventeen hundred hours

\--

Tuesday afternoon: sampled an exposed tuff intrusion where you used to be

\--

inside each rock is a second, smaller rock that never disappoints me


End file.
